熱
by KitaNoRyu
Summary: 沖田・オリキャラ・神楽の三角関係夢小説。いくら総悟が好きでも神楽ちゃんは親友だし、総悟の事好きだなんて誰にも言ってないはず・・・なのに神楽と総悟が付き合っていたのになぜか急に別れて神楽ちゃんが自分の彼氏を私に捧げている・・・ってどーゆー事！？


**～熱～（短編）**  
**銀魂夢小説-沖田ｘオリキャラ**

* * *

**『熱』**

* * *

「別れようぜ」

そんな言葉を無表情で言ったのは紅い瞳の男子生徒。

「なんで？」

そう聞くのは少しばかり驚いた蒼い瞳の女子生徒。

「好きなヤツ･･･ができたからでィ。」

それにため息を吐いて少し悲しげな顔を彼女は手元にあるメガネをかけて隠す。

「別に・・・良いだろィ？元々おめぇの事好きなわけじゃねェし。」

「・・・彼女を泣かしたら許さないからナ。」

彼女は強気で言う。

「おめぇに言われたかねェよ！」

「私にはそう言う権利はアルネ!私の世界一の親友アルからな!」

「･･･へいへい。」

「ちゃんと…大事にしろヨ！」

「分かってらァ。」

「じゃ･･･また明日ナ、コノヤロー。」

「･･･おう。」

「･･･ぇ、ぅええええええ～～!?」

「だから、俺と付き合え。」

自分の顔に熱がどんどん篭っていくのが感じる。  
―俺と付き合え?そんな事言われてもあなた･･･っ!

「か、神楽ちゃんと付き合ってるでしょうが!」

「だ～か～ら～、昨日別れたって言ってんだろィ。」

ため息吐きながら二度同じ事を言う。

「お前も何も遠慮する事無いネ。ずっとこのバカ好きだったんだろ？」

―い･･･いや、そうですけども･･･!

なんという気まずい事になっているのでしょうか。  
私の大親友の神楽ちゃんがなんと、彼氏と別れて、  
そして只今その彼氏を私に差し上げています。

―エッ、何？どーゆーコト？

確かに私は転校して神楽ちゃんと友達になって、彼氏を紹介されて、  
その彼氏に一目惚れしてしまったけども！  
そんな事一切誰にも話してないし、心の奥そこにしまってあったはずだし！  
･･･え、あれ？もしかして漏れてた?

「だだ漏れだぜィ。」

―ええええええええ!?

「･･･な、何がッ!?」

「お茶がに決まってんだろィ」

手元を見てみると確かにお茶を注いでいた手は注ぎっぱなしでコップが溢れるだけでなく、  
近くにあった学校の鞄まで濡れていた。

「ぎゃああああああ!」

慌てて手を止め、スカートのポケットの中に手を突っ込み、探しまくり、見つけられず、  
鞄のどこぞに入っていた（はず）のハンカチを探し始めた。

「本当にお前はそそっかしいアルなー。」

そんな事を言う神楽ちゃんは私と逆に、  
すっとポケットからハンカチを出し、鞄を拭いてくれた。

幸いここは屋上だったから地面が濡れても放っておけば良かった。  
横で総悟といえば、手伝う気配も無くクスクスと笑っていた。  
ムッとして彼を睨む。

それにしても総悟の言葉で発作を起こすところだった。

―本当に心を読まれたかと思ったじゃん･･･

「なんでもっと早く教えてくれないのよ！」

「タイミングを計ってたからでさァ。」

腕を後ろに回し、体を支えてリラックスをした態勢を取るこいつに  
不覚にもかっこいいと思ってしまう。  
それはいつもの事で、どんな態度もしぐさもあらゆる事でそう思ってしまうから、  
この時点ではもう既に自分の中で否定したり突っ込むのはヤメにしていた。

「完っ全にタイミングズレてたら意味ないじゃん！」

「イヤ、完っ全に完璧だろィ。見事なリアクションを見ることができて満足してらァ。」

―これ、本当にさっき私に付き合えって言った人!?

「んで、付き合ってくれねェの？」

―間違い無く言った人だぁあああ!

「いや、その･･･」

―はい、付き合いまぁす！是非! …なんて言えるわけないでしょー!

「まぁ、この状況ではい、お嫁さんにもらって下さいなんて言えるわけないアル。」

―うん、ありがとう、神楽ちゃん。そうよ！  
・・・って、ええええ!?  
お嫁さんじゃないでしょ! 彼女でしょ!?

「だから聞くだけ無駄アル。」

―そうそう。無理無理。だからー

「だから勝手に彼女に断りもなく彼女にしちゃえヨ！」

「ええええええええええええ!?か、神楽ちゃん!?」

今度は私の声が表に出た。

―ナ、ナニ言ッテンノ!?

総悟といえば成程と言わんばかりにうむうむと頷いている。  
そしてニヤっとこっちを見る。

「じゃ、今日からおめぇ、俺の彼女決定な？」

そして何度目かの私の「ええええええええええええええええええええ」が学校の屋上から響いたのだった。

* * *

言うまでも無く、あっという間に私が総悟と付き合っていると言う噂が広まり、  
とんでもなく大きな話題となってしまった。  
私といえば何百人の女の子の痛い視線をできるだけ無視して、  
神楽ちゃんの背後に隠れるようにしてべったり。

―神楽ちゃんの瘤でも疣にでも思われたって良い！  
あんな子達の餌食になったらひとたまりも無いのは百も承知！  
絶対に神楽ちゃんから離れてたまるものかっ！

神楽ちゃんはやっぱり頼りになって、誰も彼女に近付かない。  
そんな存在だからこそ今までは総悟が神楽ちゃんと付き合ってても皆納得して、受け入れてたんだろう。  
それが狙いらしく、二人は形だけの付き合いだったと私に告白する。  
だけどそんな事言われたってすぐになりふり構わずどうどうと付き合えるわけが無いわけで･･･

総悟は相変わらず人前でほっぺにチューしてきたり、抱き合ってきたり、  
手を繋いできたりで人前で堂々と私に好意をお構いなく示してくる。  
私が人前でそんな事をするのを嫌がるを知ってて総悟はそれを面白がってた。  
赤面する私が可愛いらしく、いつもそれを狙う。  
私といえば、いつも総悟の思うつぼ。  
それゆえに神楽ちゃんの言ってた通り、そそっかしいから、  
余計に恥ずかしい出来事が増える毎日となった。

でもやっぱり総悟は好きで･･･  
やっぱりキスされたり腕を回されると嬉しくて、胸が苦しいほどに締め付けられ、嬉しくなる。  
こんなにも総悟の温もりを感じる事ができて、今までに無い幸せだった。

「俺のやる事を嫌がらねェって事はやっぱおめぇも俺の事好きなんだねィ？」

放課後の時間は神楽ちゃんは部活があるから総悟と二人きり。  
総悟も部活はあるんだけど、いつもながらもサボり。  
･･･というか私と付き合ってから部活のサボりが頻繁になった。

「否定しねェのな」

答えずに靴箱の前で上履を脱いでいれば嬉しそうに総悟が言う。

―そりゃ否定はできませんけどっ！それが何か!?

顔に熱が篭って顔も上げられません!

「・・・二人きりになるとおめぇ、いつも口ごもるのな。」

少し悲しそうな声で言う総悟に驚いて振り向く。

「俺に関心があるのかねぇのかすら分からねェ。」

繭を潜めて私を見詰める総悟はどこか不安そうに見えた。

「なァ、本当のところはどう思ってんでィ？」

―･･･かわいすぎる!

「関心は･･･ある。」

私の口に任せればこんな答えしか出てこない。

喋るのには不器用ではない。  
でも総悟だからこそ恥ずかしくて何を言って良いか分からなくなる。  
総悟と一緒だと普通に話すって事を忘れてしまう。

「･･･そりゃどうも。」

曖昧な答えにどう受け取って良いか分からず、総悟が気まずくなるのが分かる。  
"好き"って一言言ってあげれば総悟を不安から解いてあげられるのに、  
私にはそんな度胸はどこにも無い…

「せめて今何思ってるか言ってくれねぇかィ？」

そう言う総悟の提案で私は総悟ほの方を向いて、最初に思い付いた事を言う。

「部活サボらない方が良いと思うよ？」

一瞬、間を置いてから総悟は噴出した。  
何に笑われているかも分からず、繭を寄せて総悟の笑う姿を見る。

「本当に"今"思ってる事言ってやがらァ。」

―はい？

「まぁ、いいや。帰るぜィ。」

二人並んで校舎を出て門の方へと足を運ぶ。  
そしてさっき自分が言った事をふと思い出して自然と笑みが浮かぶ。

「総悟って剣道やってる時、すごくかっこいいんだよねぇ…」

独り言のような私の言葉に総悟は驚いて私の方を見る。

「だからもっと総悟の剣道してる姿見てみたいな･･･」

「でもそれじゃあおめぇとの時間が短くなるじゃねぇかィ。」

何故か嬉しそうな顔をしている総悟がそう言う。

「剣道が終わるまで教室で待ってるよ。そして宿題とか早めに終わったら見に行くから。」

その言葉に総悟が急に私の体を総悟に向けさせ、ぎゅっと抱き寄せられた。

―な、なななななに急に!?え!?

胸がドキドキして顔が暑くなる。

「ど、どうしたの？」

「・・・やっとおめぇの声が聞けたような気がする。」

―いや、前からずっと私あなたと喋ってたでしょ！

「・・・おめぇの心の声が。」

その言葉にキュンと胸が締め付けられる。  
今の会話、確かに彼女の言うような台詞だった事に気付き、それは自分が彼女だと、総悟を好きだと遠まわしに認めた事になってしまったのではないかと思い、顔がさらに熱くなる。  
もう耳まで赤くなってる気がする。

―でも･･･これで総悟は不安に思わなくて済むね･･･良かった。

初めて自分からも総悟の背中に手を回し、ぎゅっと抱きしめ返した。

「･･･やっべ。」

総悟の発言に首を傾げて離れて見ると、慌てて顔に手を押し付けられるが、遅かった。  
しっかりと総悟の顔が真っ赤になってしまってるのをみてしまい、胸がキュンとなるのを感じる。  
なんと･･･かわいい！

―あれ？これ、本当に総悟？

意外な一面を見てクスっと笑うと、赤くした顔のまま睨んできて  
あっという間に手を捕まれ、家に向かって引っ張られて良く。

「行くぜィ」

唇から笑みは消えないまま、総悟と手を繋ぎ、二人で幸せに歩いて帰った。

それから私の言葉よって総悟は剣道部には毎日行くようになり、  
土方君にもお礼を言われるくらいだった。  
総悟と付き合ってからサラっと3ヶ月があっという間に経ち、  
噂話も通り雨のように知らないうちに消え去っていった。

「おい、総悟！彼女きてるぜ～」

仲間の声に総悟は瞬時にこっちを振り向き、すぐ私の方へ駆け寄ってくる。

「こら、サボってちゃ駄目でしょ！」

「大丈夫でィ。それより、最近来るの遅いな。宿題てこずってんのかィ？」

「いや～、なんか問題が最近ずる賢くなってきて、反抗しまくりで私に解かせないのよ！」

「牛乳１L飲ませてやれ。目ェ覚まめて大人しくならァ。」

「それ、問題増えるでしょうが！」

今では普通に総悟とこうやって話せる。  
額に落とすキスだってそんなに抵抗はしない。  
自分から手を繋いだり抱きついたりすることだってある。  
だけどー

「おめぇ、このあざは何でィ？」

そういう行動を見せ始めた時だったかな･･･

「え？あぁ、さっき転んだの。ほら、私そそっかしいから。」

･･･ドラマとかでしかありえないと思ってたような事が始まったのは。

「ったく、もっと気を付けろィ。」

「･･･うん。」

学校の短いスカートをちょっと下げる。  
総悟には見られたく無いから･･･

･･･イジメの傷。

* * *

最近調子に乗りすぎてたのかな。  
総悟の事が好きな女の子たちが集団で私に暴行を行い始め、  
体育館で練習している剣道部のところに行く途中で待ち伏せしてる。  
色んな事を言われるけど、できるだけ無視しようとする。  
蹴られるところがズキズキ痛むけど顔は避けてくれるのはありがたかった。  
こんな事になってるなんて総悟には絶対に見つかりたくなかったから。  
総悟だけじゃない。神楽ちゃんにも！

こんなのだけで済むなら･･･  
総悟と付き合うのが許されるのなら･･･  
この子たちの気が晴れるのなら･･･  
こんなのはいくらでも我慢できる!  
総悟との関係を保つためなら！

だけど私のその強い意志はいつの日か途切れてしまう。  
ある女の子たちの言葉によって。

「あんたさ、最低だよね？神楽先輩の彼氏奪っといて  
それでも神楽先輩と親友でいたいって。」

「沖田先輩は知らないけど、  
神楽先輩の方はマジで沖田先輩好きだったらしいのに！」

「そうそう。沖田先輩のために神楽先輩は  
あんたなんかに譲ったのにそのまんま神楽先輩と  
親友でいたいなんてずうずうしいんじゃねー？」

「神楽先輩は優しいからあんたの傍を離れられないんだよ！  
好きなやつとイチャ付いてるのを目の前で見せびらかされてさ、生き地獄じゃん？」

「沖田先輩を選ぶか神楽先輩を選ぶかとっちかにしなよ、  
このわがまま女がっ！」

耳が痛い。  
胸が苦しい。  
心臓が裂けそうだ。

・・・私の一番痛いところを突かれた。

そう、彼女たちの言う通り、私はわがままだった。  
総悟を彼氏にほしくて、神楽ちゃんを親友としてほしくて･･･  
両方が大好きで仕方なかった･･･

でも知っていた。  
神楽ちゃんが本当は総悟の事好きだったこと･･･

妙ちゃんたちがあまり私に仲良くしてくれない理由・・・

・・・でも神楽ちゃんは私に笑って譲ってくれたんだ。  
そこまでしてくれる神楽ちゃんの想いを無視しては申し訳ないと思って。

遠慮しなくなりつつあったのはただ神楽ちゃんに甘えていただけ･･･  
神楽ちゃんの気持ちを知っていて見てみぬフリをしていただけ･･･

最近総悟が来ると神楽ちゃんが遠慮してどこか行ってしまうのは  
私たちの邪魔を避けたいからじゃない･･･  
自分が見てて辛いから避けるのだと･･･本当は気付いてた･･･

神楽ちゃんに甘えすぎて、酷く傷付けていた私は･･･鬼だ。

せっかく溶け込めない新しい学校で初めての親友になってくれて、掛け替えの無い絆を結んでくれたのに･･･  
恩を仇で返すような事をして・・・

―最低だ。

痛むお腹を押さえながら体育館の入り口まで足を運び、  
誰にもバレないように入り口の影から総悟の頑張ってる姿を見詰めた。  
やっぱり竹刀とはいえ、剣を持つ総悟の姿はかっこいい。

―かっこよくて、可愛くて、サドで、でも優しくて･･･

総悟を見詰めていると色んな総悟の面を思い出し、  
いつの間にか頬に暑いものが流れ落ち、自分が泣いているんだと気付く。  
総悟がこんなにも好きになっていたんだなんて、そんな事を今更思い知らされた。

だけど欲張っちゃいけないんだ。  
総悟と神楽ちゃん･･･  
どちらか一人しか選べない･･･とすると誰を選ぶかは決まっていた。

「－あれ？君は･･･」

ふと気が付くといつの間にか隣にいたのは同じクラスの柳生九兵衛だった。

「・・・大丈夫か？」

この人が私に初めて話しかけてきて、驚きのあまり、固まってしまっていたが、ハッと気付き、慌てて涙を拭く。

「あいつを呼ぼうか？」

―え？

九兵衛君の方へ顔を向けると、体育館の中に視線があり、その視線を辿ると、そこには総悟がいた。

「いや、いいの。もう・・・いいの。」

そう言い、私は体育館から離れて行った。

―もう、終わりにしよう。

* * *

総悟と付き合い始めてから、初めて一人で帰り道を歩いた。  
帰り道にある江戸川。  
その川に吸い寄せられるように丘を降りて、その麓で足を休ませた。

川の流れを見詰めて、川が私の苦しみを少し流してくれているような気がした。

どれだけそこに居座っていたんだろうか。  
夕日が沈み出して、辺りはとっくに濃いオレンジ色に染まっていた。

自分の名前が頭上から降ってきて、丘の上の方に振り向いてみると、焦った総悟の姿があった。

「何で何も言わねぇで帰るんでィ！心配させやがって!」

急いで丘を降りてきたら総悟は私にそう怒鳴った。  
だけど反論しないで俯いている私を変に思い、私の顔を覗き込む。

「おい･･･なんかあったのかィ？」

その言葉に顔をあげて総悟の目をまっすぐ見詰めると、何か感じ取ったのか、すごく不安な顔をした。

「総悟･･･もう無理だよ。」

「何が・・・無理なんでィ？」

恐る恐る聞き出すような総悟の声は少し震えて聞こえる。  
さすが総悟。多分もう私が次に何を言うか予測している。

「やっぱり総悟とは付き合えなー」

「何ででィ!?」

急に怒鳴る総悟の声に驚いて肩がビクッと反応する。  
睨んでるかと思えば、必死な目で私を見ていた。  
とても傷付いた表情で胸が裂けそうになる。

―でも･･･

「総悟もさ･･･本当は気付いてるんでしょ、神楽ちゃんの・・・本当の気持ち。」

それに何も言い返せない総悟は俯く。

「それと神楽ちゃんが私にとってどれだけ大切なのか･･･知ってるでしょ？」

多分、こんな事言わなくても総悟は分かってる。  
総悟にとっても、私より先にずっと知っていた神楽ちゃんは掛け替えの無い親友。

総悟の場合は･･･悪友かな？

多分二人ともいずれはこんな日が来るのを分かっていた気がする。  
一人惨めな仲間を放っておいて･･･二人だけ幸せになれるわけがない･･･  
本当はこのまま総悟と離れたくなんか無い･･･

私の心を読まれたかのように総悟が口を開く。

「・・・このまま、離れたくねェ」

それは胸が裂けそうな程、脆く崩れそうな弱い声だった。  
今にでも涙が溢れ出そうな切ない瞳で見詰められ、  
息ができなくなりそうになる。

こんなにさらさらと隣で川は流れ、空は晴れ、空気は澄んでいるのに、  
酸素が足りない火事で燃えている家に閉じ込められているような感じがする。

でも勇気を振り絞り、総悟を振り切ろうとする。

「･･･ごめん、総悟」

―･･･やばい。涙出そう。堪えなきゃ!

大きく息を吸った。  
次の言葉は総悟も私も分かってる。

「・・・別れー」

「言わなくていいアル!」

その大声に総悟も私も振り向く。  
するとそこには、丘の上で汗だくになっている神楽ちゃんの姿があった。  
どれだけ早く走ってきたんだろう･･･  
早足の神楽ちゃんでもこんなにゼエゼエして。

そして足の力が尽きたのか、丘から転げ落ちてきた。

「か、神楽ちゃん!?」

急いで駆けつけた時にはもう丘の麓まで転げ落ちてきていた。  
枝やら葉っぱやらいっぱい髪にくっつけて、半笑いでこっちを見上げていた。

「ほかの女子どもがなんて言ったかは気にしなくて良いアル。黙って殴られたりもしなくて良いアル！」

「え･･･」

後ろから総悟の声が聞こえ、後ろを振り向く。  
すると、予想通りに驚いた顔をしていた。

「…何の事でィ？」

―･･･どうしよう。バレてしまった。

「影でお前のファンどもの連中が大勢で暴行を加えていたアル」

「神楽ちゃん!」

慌てて神楽ちゃんの名前を言うけどもう遅かった･･･  
総悟の方をちらっと見てみると予想以上の怒りがその紅い瞳に宿っていた。  
怒鳴られるかと思い、目を強く瞑ると、ふわっとした風を感じたあと、  
体に優しい腕の感触がして、抱きしめられている事に気付いた。

「･･･ごめん！」

慌てて総悟から離れようとする。

―神楽ちゃんが目の前にいるのに!

私が傷をおっている事を知っている総悟は傷める前に私を離す。

「離れようとしないアル！自分の気持ちにうそは付いたらいけないネ！」

―･･･え？

「わがままで良いアル！たまには欲張って良いアル！  
人間は皆欲張りネ。  
サドだって私との親友関係は無くしたくないし、好きなおまえとも別れたくない。  
私も掛け替えの無い親友を二人も無くしたくないネ！

私も欲張りだから両方好きで、三人でずっと一緒にいたいアル。  
私のせいで別れるとか言ったら絶対許さないアルからな！  
それこそ絶交アル！」

その言葉が・・・

・・・どれだけ胸に染みって、  
・・・どれだけ嬉しいものだったか。

もう何も我慢しなくて良いんだ。  
何も失わずに済むんだと思った瞬間、安心と喜びが溢れ出し、  
自分の中の何かが切れたかのように涙が止まらなくなった。  
そして大人気なく大声で泣いてしまった。

こんな子供っぽい私・・・  
自分なら絶対彼女にはしたくない！

だけどこんな私で良かったのか、  
まだ泣き止まない私を総悟はおぶってくれた。  
そして泣きつかれた私は総悟の背中の温もりを感じながら・・・

* * *

―寝てしまった!

次の朝、小鳥の囀りに目が覚めると、自分の部屋の天井じゃないことに気付き、  
慌てて起き上がると、右側に総悟、左側に神楽ちゃんが寝ていた。

どうなっているのか訳が分からず、見渡してみると、大きな畳の部屋に  
三人分の布団が敷かれてあるところにいた。

―あれ？昨日･･･どうしたんだっけ？

そんな事を思い、下を見つめていたら、自分の腹が少し出ていて、そして  
包帯が巻かれていることに気付いた。

―あれ？何これ･･･？

「おい、オメェら遅刻すんぞ！」

聞き覚えのあるハスキーな声に見上げると、同じクラスの土方君が制服姿で立っていた。

―あれ？何で？

「オメェ起きてんならこいつら起こしてくれ。俺は先に行く。」

そう言い残し、行ってしまった。

―・・・何で土方君がここにいたんだろう。

そんな事を思っていたら右側から動きが聞こえた。

「よく眠れたかィ？」

眠そうなニヤけ顔もまたかっこいいときた。

―ほんっとうにこいつは嫌味なくらい顔が良い!

また答えない私に総悟は繭を潜める。

「まだ･･･気にしんてんのかィ？」

「・・・何を?」

そして急に全部昨日の事を思い出してしまった。

「ああああああああああああああああああああああああああ!」

顔がどんどん赤くなるのを感じる!

―なんという恥ずかしい事をしてしまったんだ、私はっ!

親友二人の前でいい年の女が大声で大泣きして!

―恥ずかしい！総悟の顔が見れない!

頬に手を当てて赤面した顔を膝で隠せば、総悟のカッカ笑う声が聞こえて  
余計に顔を上げられなくなる。

私の大声で起こしてしまったのか、神楽が眠たそうな声で問う。

「何してるアルか･･･？」

「な、なんでもないの･･･ちょっと落ち込ませて・・・」

そんな私の発言にまた笑い始める総悟。

―こりゃぁ一生いじめのネタに使われそうな気がする!

ゾッとした私は本当に穴を掘り、自分を埋め隠したい気持ちでいっぱいになった。

―まぁ、でも。二人とも大好きだから・・・  
これからもずっと一緒に入られると思うと、幸せすぎて胸がいっぱいになった。

「総悟、神楽ちゃん･･･大好き･･･だよ？」

静かに下を向きながら言うと二人が私の両側に近付くのを感じた。

「聞こえねェや」「聞こえないアル」  
「「顔をあげて言えよ」」  
と棒読みに同時に言われ、恥ずかしながらも顔をあげると･･･

・・・両方のほっぺにキスが落とされる

「俺らも･･･ 「私たちも･･･

「「おまえが大好き」」

･･･だぜ」･･･アル!」

―今日は学校休もう。  
「熱が出て全然下がりません!」 って。

完。


End file.
